Brent Seabrook
Brent Seabrook (born on April 20, 1985 in Richmond, British Columbia, Canada) is a Canadian professional ice hockey defenceman who is currently playing for the Chicago Blackhawks of the NHL. Playing Career Junior While growing up in Tsawwassen, British Columbia, Brent played minor hockey with the South Delta Minor Hockey Association and also played spring hockey during the spring with the Pacific Vipers (along with three of his future Chicago Blackhawks teammates: Colin Fraser, Troy Brouwer and Andrew Ladd). He went on to play major junior in the Western Hockey League (WHL) with the Lethbridge Hurricanes, who drafted by him in the first round of the 2000 WHL Bantam Draft. Brent played with future Chicago Blackhawks teammate Kris Versteeg for three seasons in Lethbridge. After a 42-point season in 2002–03 with the Hurricanes, he was drafted 14th overall by the Chicago Blackhawks in the 2003 NHL Entry Draft. Professional Brent made his professional debut after completing his fourth and final WHL season, being assigned to the Norfolk Admirals, the Blackhawks' American Hockey League (AHL) affiliate, for the final three games of the regular season and six post-season games. He cracked the Blackhawks' lineup his first year out of junior in 2005–06 and recorded five goals and 32 points as a rookie. In 2007-08, (during his third NHL season), Brent matched his rookie total with 32 points while tallying a personal-best nine goals. He began the season on the top-defensive pairing with Duncan Keith. The following season, Brent became an integral part of a young and rejuvenated Blackhawks team that made the Stanley Cup playoffs for the first time in seven years the following season in 2009. He scored 11 points in 17 post-season games as the Blackhawks made it to the Western Conference Finals, where they were defeated by the Detroit Red Wings. On March 17, 2010, Brent was knocked out by a high hit from James Wisniewski, a former teammate. He missed the next two games, while Wisniewski was ultimately suspended for eight games. On June 9, 2010, the Blackhawks won the Stanley Cup after defeating the Philadelphia Flyers 4–3 in overtime. On February 27, 2011, Chicago signed Brent to a five-year, $30 million contract extension. On May 29, 2013, Brent scored the Game 7 overtime winner against the Detroit Red Wings in the Western Conference Semi-finals, advancing Chicago to the Western Conference Final. On June 19, 2013 (during the Finals), he scored the overtime winner against the Boston Bruins in Game 4 of the series. Brent won his second Stanley Cup as the Blackhawks beat the Bruins in six games. During the first round of the 2014 playoffs, Brent delivered a high-hit to St. Louis' Blues center David Backes; Backes was forced to leave the game and he was assessed a match penalty. The Department of Player Safety reviewed the hit and suspended him for three games. On September 17, 2015, the Blackhawks named Brent as an alternate captain and on September 26, 2015, the team extended his contract for 8 years. On March 29, 2018, he played in his 1,000th NHL game in a game against the Winnipeg Jets. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International International Play During Brent's junior playing career, he represented Team Canada in two World Junior Championships. In 2004 in Finland, he recorded three points to help Canada to the gold medal game against the United States, where they were defeated 4–3. Returning the following year in 2005 in the United States, Brent matched his three-point total from the previous tournament and helped defeat Russia 6–1 in the final to capture Canada's first gold medal that began a five-year run. After his rookie season with the Blackhawks, Brent made his senior international debut with Team Canada at the 2006 World Championships in Latvia, where Canada failed to medal. On December 30, 2009, Brent was called and asked to play for Team Canada at the 2010 Winter Olympics in Vancouver (along with his Blackhawks teammates Duncan Keith and Jonathan Toews). He was expected to continue his NHL pairing with Keith during the tournament, but he became designated as Canada's seventh defenceman instead. On February 28, 2010, Brent notched one assist over seven games as Canada won the gold medal over the United States 3–2 in overtime. Accolades Personal Life Brent was born to parents Gary & Suzanne; he has a younger brother, Keith (who was drafted by the Washington Capitals in 2006) who played hockey overseas & in the minors before retiring in 2015. On August 11, 2012, he married Dayna Marcellus; they have three children: a son Carter Seven (born on August 16, 2013) and two daughters: Kenzie Belle (born on June 19, 2015) & Dylan Ivy (born on May 19, 2017). Gallery Seabrook 2003 NHL Entry Draft.jpg|2003 NHL Entry Draft Portrait Headshots seabrook2003.jpg|2003-04 Season seabrook2005.jpg|2005-06 Season seabrook2006.jpg|2006-07 Season seabrook2007.jpg|2007-08 Season seabrook2008.jpg|2008-09 Season seabrook2009.jpg|2009-10 Season seabrook2010.jpg|2010-11 Season seabrook2011.jpg|2011-12 Season seabrook2012.jpg|2012-13 Season seabrook2013.jpg|2013-14 Season seabrook2014.jpg|2014-15 Season seabrook2015.jpg|2015-16 Season seabrook2016.jpg|2016-17 Season seabrook2017.jpg|2017-18 Season seabrook 2018-19 season.jpg|2018-19 Season brent seabrook 2019 20 season.jpg|2019-20 Season Category:Players Category:2010 Stanley Cup Champions Category:2013 Stanley Cup Champions Category:2015 Stanley Cup Champions Category:1985 births Category:Defencemen Category:2016-17 Roster Category:2005-06 Roster Category:2006-07 Roster Category:2007-08 Roster Category:2008-09 Roster Category:2009-10 Roster Category:2010-11 Roster Category:2011-12 Roster Category:2012-13 Roster Category:2013-14 Roster Category:2014-15 Roster Category:2015-16 Roster Category:2017-18 Roster Category:First-round draft picks Category:2018-19 Roster Category:2019-20 Roster